


So You Say...

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Dear Wendy (2005), The Invisible (2007)
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF!Nick, Crossover, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Pacifism, Trust Issues, Wendy is a backstabbing bitch!, drabble-ish, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick questions Dick's beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Say...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU.  
> Nick still had a near death expirience.  
> And Dick is obviously not dead.

"I'm a pacifist, Nick. You know that."

"How can you say that when you're toting around a gun?"

"She's not just a gun," Dick retorted.

"So you say..."

Dick's jaw clenched. He hated it when Nick disregarded Wendy so selfishly. His hand slipped into his pocket, his fingers grazing Wendy's warm barrel. Nick scoffed and shook his head.

"You're doing it again," Nick said as he looked down at Dick's idle hand.

"You're just jealous of her," Dick spat, the words sounding harsh and bitter.

Nick lowered his head in defeat. His frown broke Dick's heart and his short lived victory left an awful taste in his mouth. Dick didn't like seeing Nick this way and should've known better than to side with Wendy. His hand left Wendy. He cursed her. Dick couldn't trust her anymore. Nick was beaten within an inch of his life and Dick was too selfish to remember. Violence had almost killed him. And here was Dick, a contradiction, a mockery of all pacifists. He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," Dick murmured remorsefully."I wasn't thinking about your feelings."

Nick met his gaze and held it for a few seconds. He walked up to Dick with intent in his eyes.

"Give it to me," Nick challenged."Give me Wendy."

Dick froze and his eyes widened. Nick's hands came up to craddle Dick's face. Nick leaned into his space, his breath ghosting over trembling lips. He bent forward to kiss Dick softly.

"Give her to me, Dick. Please," he coaxed. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking as innocent as possible.

Dick stood there, not moving. Nick wrapped his arms around Dick and clashed tongues with him. Dick moaned sweetly and felt a hand reaching in his pocket. Nick grabbed Wendy and withdrew her from Dick's person.

"Nick..."

"Shhh... Trust me." Nick nipped at Dick's mouth. He sat Wendy down on a table and deepend their kiss.

Wendy had turned him against Nick. Her influence perverted Dick from the truth.

Nick wasn't jealous. Wendy was.


End file.
